Danjixrus
Danjixrus (danji-k-erus) is the survivor of the Ghouls appacolypse along with 11 other humans. He is owned by TimeStrike. He stars in the Undead Ghouls series. His job was ''to take the roll of Hugo after his death, but was carried on to a different storyline. Appearances Games Undead Ghouls Not only survivor of the Ghouls appacolypse, but a human with the power to save mankind from eternal danger of extinction. He embarks as multiple missiles are shot from the crazy Ghouls, who have now turned mental. He will step across many ghouls, and bosses across the way who need to be defeated, Hugo. To conquer monsters and kill, he will have to embrace.. the Undead Ghouls. 'Outdated, to be up to date soon.' Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered His bio for the game: A very... exotic name for a survivor of the Ghoul Apocalypse. He has a katana and a sniper rifle that he uses in battle, and a small pistol for less precise aiming. He can also spread anti-health bacteria that acts as a toxic trap. Undead BowieQuest Danjixrus teams up with Bowie to get back to Noxious Town. They'll have to work their way round the Block World to get back. There'll also be Boberius and Ashe as secondary characters. TBA. Fantendo Labyrinth Danjixrus is a Gunslinger attacker. TBA. TV Shows/Movies and Others FANTOM Danjixrus is one of the main charcaters in FANTOM. He plays a part in every show until death. It shows that he can get angry easily and more commonly than the others. Appearance Looks He has a green shirt, dark blue jeans and a backpack. His hair is brown and he wears brown shoes, and he welds a sniper, pistol and a katana. His shirt is in a way a polo shirt, with its collar and two buttons going down. He also has food like cookies and apples in his backpack to keep throughout the ghoul apocalypse. His design is mostly based off a explorer. Personality He is a serious yet humerous character that can sometimes take things way too far and over-react about it, as well as being moody in most moments throughout games such as Undead Ghouls and Undead BowieQuest, or anyother game/tv show he shows in. Relationships Bowie Bowie and Danjixrus met in blocky, never before seen world. They are allys and work together in a fighting, and trusting way. Boberius The two are friends in arms, and met in the times of Undead Ghouls sequel. They have to work together, side by side. Trivia *Danjixrus was originally going to be a space fighter, but was changed as it was to ''unoriginal *Bowie and Danjixrus' galaxies are both formed in the shape of the letter T, meaning they are relatives in a way. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-02-01 at 02.46.36.png|Original Drawing by Luke REQUEST007.png|by Kirbymariomega Mspaintsucks.png|by LumaNin Danjixrus.png|Danjixrus in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Mattgamer03 Danjixurus.png|by Mattgamer03 Danjixrussia.png|by Soupistan Danblablabla.png|Sprite Danjixlego.png|LEGO Danjixrus by Xaton Category:Fan Characters Category:Permission Needed Category:JurpLuke's Characters Category:Undead Ghouls' Characters Category:Undead Ghouls Category:Teenagers Category:Danjixrus Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:English Characters Category:New Age Category:Hyper Mode Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:TimeStrike